


She wears short skirts (I wear t-shirts)

by orphan_account



Series: Can't help falling in love (with you) [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the Lucky (I'm in love with my best friend) universe.</p><p>Tobin is a soccer shorts, t-shirt, sandals kind of girl.<br/>Alex is not.<br/>And that works just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She wears short skirts (I wear t-shirts)

Tobin is a soccer shorts, t-shirt, sandals kind of girl.

She has always been that way—her chosen outfit was the most practical for the lifestyle she lived. Tobin didn’t know if she would suddenly feel like juggling a soccer ball while she was walking through the park (spoiler alert: she usually did), and if that was the case, she just kicked off her sandals and tossed the ball into the air. And if she wasn’t wearing sandals, it was simple tennis shoes—the kind that allowed her to ride on her long board down the streets of Portland. And if she ever got cold she would just throw on whatever hoodie was closest to her, and call it a day.

Even when she did dress up for any occasion (i.e. wear something _other_ than soccer pants), it wasn’t dressy or flashy. 

In fact, her favorite pair of non-soccer shorts were ones Kelley had purchased for her, intended as a gag gift. They were blue shorts with green turtles on them, and Kelley had purchased them at the same store Tobin had bought Kelley her beloved Hawaiian shirt at—also intended as a gag gift.

But they turned out not to be gag gifts at all, because both girls frequently wore each article of clothing. 

Still, turtle shorts were about as dressed up as Tobin would get of her own volition. Occasionally she would wear jeans, but the only time she wore a dress or something equally as “fashionable” was if it was required of her, like her sister’s wedding or if Lauren and Amy blackmailed her to do so. 

Yes—Tobin is a soccer shorts, t-shirt, sandals kind of girl.

If it was true that Tobin’s outfits outside of soccer consisted of what she would wear during soccer, then it was also true that Alex’s outfits were almost the exact opposite.

Alex Morgan was fashionable.

Tobin knew that. Most of the world knew it too—the magazines that featured Alex in her everyday clothes, out and about. The millions of likes on Alex’s instagram for a simple outfit of the day picture. And even if all of that didn’t happen, Tobin and Alex share a closet—her fiancé’s clothes often spilled over to Tobin’s side of the closet, with everything hung and color coordinated to Alex’s liking.

Tobin didn’t mind—she didn’t have that many clothes anyways, as a result of her nomadic ways before she settled down with Alex. And despite Alex being a fashionista, her fiancé never tried to change the way Tobin dressed.

Alex had never asked Tobin to dress up for any lunch or dinner the two of them went to.

She never asked Tobin to wear something other than her shorts and a t-shirt when they were going to hang out with Allie and Mana in downtown Portland.

She had never thrown out Tobin’s shirts that had the odd hole on the shoulder or in the sleeve as a result of some pickup games she had decided to join in the park.

In fact, Alex even hung Tobin’s clothes for her, which made it even easier for Tobin to know which clothes were clean and which were dirty—she simply grabbed whatever t-shirt was next on the hanger closest to the door, and she was off.

Alex had actually added to Tobin’s t-shirt collection, coming home from her shopping trips with new shirts that she thought Tobin would like, or new jackets because Tobin’s were fading from the amount of time they had been run through the wash, and sometimes even bought her new snapbacks because she thought Tobin would like the design on the front.

Alex also bought her some slightly nicer clothing—jeans with no holes in them, shirts that didn’t have a picture or words on the front that could be worn in a casual setting, some jackets that weren’t just different colored hoodies.

But Alex never insisted that Tobin wore the clothes she bought her. She never even suggested it—Alex just simply added them to Tobin’s side of the closet. Tobin knew that Alex liked to buy things for her fiancé, and Tobin didn’t mind—but she still mostly stuck to the t-shirts and hoodies. 

Alex never asked Tobin to change.

And Tobin never felt she had to change. She knew one hundred percent that Alex loved her exactly the way she was. 

And yet, as she stared at the picture that had popped up on her phone, Tobin couldn’t help but wonder if Alex wished she _would_ change—at least, in the fashion department.

Since they had started dating and subsequently been engaged, Alex had been featured in more magazines than ever. Everyone wanted to know what Alex and Tobin were planning for their wedding, and often photographs of them surfaced on the internet—when the two of them were exiting the bakery they had visited to try wedding cakes, as they were walking around the farmer’s market, out and about with their teammates. Now that they were engaged, Tobin was showing up in a lot more pictures with Alex on media outlets she never thought she would be in—People magazine, USA Today, and more.

The picture she was staring at in particular was from People magazine, and it was just a picture of her and Alex with a small caption underneath, on the page with all the other famous people (that she never thought she would share a page with, because holy shit her picture was next to _Ellen DeGeneres and Portia de Rossi_ , and seriously what the actual fuck?).

It was a picture of Alex and Tobin, walking down the streets of Hawaii from when they were there for the Victory Tour. Alex had on a loose, flowy dress that showed off her tan legs and fit arms, sunglasses perched on her nose as she smiled. Her engagement ring sparkled, the picture capturing her left hand as it ran through her hair, bracelets also glinting in the sunlight. She was smiling at Tobin in particular, their hands linked together. 

Tobin, who was wearing a simple white shirt and her blue turtle shorts.

It wasn’t that the picture bothered Tobin, exactly. She was getting more and more used to showing up in these types of media outlets.

It was more that the picture made Tobin realize just how _opposite_ her and her fiancé were.

Alex was the summer dress, white sandals, bracelets and a necklace kind of girl, and Tobin? 

Well, Tobin was a soccer shorts, t-shirt, sandals kind of girl.

And looking at the obvious differences between the two, Tobin was starting to think that maybe she _should_ be dressing a little nicer. Tobin had never felt like Alex was out of her league, but seeing her fiancé all dressed up in nice clothes while she was standing next to Alex in _turtle shorts_ —well, Tobin thought maybe she should make more of an effort.

After all, her fiancé was _Alex Morgan_ —she was one of the most beautiful girls in the world (which was Tobin’s opinion, but Tobin felt it was more of a fact if the public’s complete adoration with Alex was anything to go by).

Realistically, she knew that Alex was _not_ out of her league—Tobin had proposed to Alex, for gods sake, and Alex had said yes without a moment’s hesitation. 

And yet, Tobin couldn’t silence the little voice in the back of her mind telling her that maybe she should start putting a little more effort into her fashion choices.

Sighing, Tobin put her phone down before turning back to her luggage. The bag was all packed, ready to be put into the car so Alex and Tobin could leave for the airport. January camp was starting the next day, and Tobin couldn’t wait until they were all together again. She had actually been packed since the day before (mostly because Alex had pestered her since her fiancé knew of Tobin’s habit of forgetting _something_ because she waited the day of to pack), but had opened her suitcase back up in order to put some nicer clothes into it.

January camp was just that—January camp. It officially marked the Road to Rio, and Tobin was ready to work hard and help her team reach that gold medal once more. 

But she also knew that they had the rare day off every once in a while, and Tobin wanted to take Alex out on a date. The two had been so busy in between working out to keep in top shape before heading to camp and planning their wedding, and Tobin wanted to do something nice for her fiancé. 

She picked up her blue shorts with turtles on them, looking at them before dropping them onto the bed. In their place, Tobin put a sleaveless blouse Alex had bought her she had never worn, and a pair of dressy shorts she had found hanging on her side of the closet. 

“Babe? You done packing?” Alex’s voice echoed from the hallway. Tobin quickly picked up her beloved pair of turtle shorts and tossed them into the closet behind her, shutting the lid to her suitcase before straightening up as Alex entered the room.

“I want to leave early so we can stop by the store and get some snacks before the airport,” Alex continued, plopping down on the bed next to Tobin’s suitcase. She zipped up the luggage before leaning her elbow on it, hand in her palm. “I need to buy as much chocolate as possible because did you get that email from Dawn about the dietary restrictions? I mean honestly, no chocolate during camp? We’re athletes, not animals.”

Tobin chuckled, leaning down and placing a lingering kiss on Alex’s forehead. “You better not get caught with that chocolate, Al,” she said, humming lightly before picking up her suitcase and putting it on the ground. “If Dawn banned it, that means she _knows_ at least a couple players will try to hide it. I wouldn’t put it past them to be doing bag checks.”

“Please, you think I’m an amateur?” Alex scoffed as the two walked out of the room and towards the front door, where Tobin put her suitcase down next to Alex’s. “Obviously I would keep the contraband hidden in my drawer, underneath all of my clothes in my room. I wouldn’t keep it on or near my person.”

Tobin just laughed again before plopping down on the couch, letting her head fall back onto the cushions with a sigh. She looked up at Alex, who was looking at her with an amused grin.

“Do I have time for a quick nap?” Tobin asked.

Alex rolled her eyes, but nodded her head before bending down and placing a soft kiss on Tobin’s lips. 

“I’m gonna go pack my toiletries,” she said, heading back towards their room. “I’ll wake you up when we need to leave.”

“You’re the best!” Tobin called after her fiancé, grinning when she heard Alex’s answer.

“I know!”

* *

“Tobito! Any plans for tomorrow?” Kelley asked, slinging her arm around the midfielder’s shoulders.

Tobin took a sip of her water before removing Kelley’s arm and plopping down onto the grass. She reached for her laces, nodding. “Taking Alex out for lunch,” she answered, smiling as she watched Alex standing on the field, talking and laughing with Ashlyn and Ali.

“Ooh, a date,” Kelley said, clasping her hands together and blinking her eyes rapidly, pretending to swoon. “Who knew you were such a romantic, Toby?”

“Shut up,” Tobin mumbled, taking her cleats off. She turned to Kelley, flicking her friend on the arm. “I just want to do something nice for Alex. She’s been really busy with the wedding planning, and now that she’s fully healthy she’s been working out practically everyday of the week.”

“That’s really nice, Tobs,” Kelley said sincerely, smiling softly at her friend. “I’m sure Alex will appreciate a day out of our training kits.”

“Ugh, clothes are so dumb,” Tobin groaned, flopping onto her back.

“Oh…kay?” Kelley asked, quirking her eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“It _means_ Alex is all pretty and gorgeous and beautiful in literally anything she wears and I have to try harder to at least seem like I’m a _little_ bit in her league,” Tobin explained, shielding her eyes from the southern California sun. 

Kelley burst out laughing, causing Tobin to sit up and look at her friend. “Shut up,” she complained. “Why are you laughing at me?”

“Because you sound ridiculous,” Kelley choked out, still laughing. Once she caught her breathe, she patted Tobin on the leg. “Tobin, you are _not_ out of Alex’s league. Even if you don’t like to dress up like she does. That’s a personal preference thing,” she said. “You should wear whatever makes you comfortable. Besides,” she continued, standing up and stretching her arms. “Alex loves you for you, Tobs. It doesn’t matter what the hell you’re wearing.”

“I _know_ that,” Tobin said, crossing her arms. “But my brain is just having a small moment of doubt.”

Kelley paused in her stretching, squinting down at Tobin. “Does this have anything to do with the spread in People magazine that came out the other day?” she asked.

“Maybe,” Tobin said, grabbing her cleats and water bottle before standing up. “I just think I can put a little more effort into my appearance, for Alex’s sake,” she said, softly. “The girl is a freaking goddess. The least I can do is try a little harder.”

Kelly shook her head before straightening up, the two of them slowly walking back towards the bus. “You know literally none of that matters to Alex,” Kelley said. “You don’t need to change for her. She fell in love with _you_ , and that includes your very strong affinity for soccer shorts and t-shirts.”

Tobin just shrugged, and the two of them walked onto the bus, Tobin plopping down into her seat next to Alex, who turned and smiled at her.

“Hi,” Alex greeted.

Tobin smiled, leaning over connecting their lips softly. “Hi,” she whispered as she pulled back, before placing another quick kiss on Alex’s lips. 

“So, where are we going tomorrow?” Alex asked, dropping her hand on Tobin’s thigh.

“Surprise,” Tobin answered, placing her hand on top of Alex’s and lacing their fingers together. “Just wear something nice.”

“Don’t I always?” Alex teased.

Tobin nodded her head, grinning. “Yes, I suppose you do.”

* *

Tobin held the flowers in her hand, smoothing her hand over her shirt and tugging at the dressy shorts she was wearing. She knocked on the door, and waited a few seconds before it swung open, Ashlyn leaning against the doorway.

The goalkeeper scanned Tobin up and down, letting out a whistle. “Looking good, Tobs,” she said. “Not your usual outfit, but still looks good.”

“Yeah?” Tobin asked, tugging on the black pair of shorts again. They were a little shorter than she was normally comfortable with for a pair that wasn’t actually soccer shorts, but she had found them in their closet back home hanging on her side. 

“Well, I’m heading out with Ali but maybe we’ll meet up with you guys later for dinner?” Ashlyn asked, moving out of the doorway to let Tobin enter. Tobin nodded, and with a grin and a salute, Ashlyn headed down the hallway towards Ali’s room. 

“Sorry babe, I’m almost ready,” Tobin heard Alex’s voice say from the bathroom. She stepped into the room, letting the door shut and sitting down on the bed. “Oh, and could you grab one of the chocolate bars I put in my regular clothes drawer? I told Kelley I would give her one and in exchange she wouldn’t prank me this camp.” 

Tobin chuckled, shaking her head but nevertheless standing up and heading towards the dresser, opening the second drawer. She rolled her eyes at the chocolate bars lined up there, grabbing one. 

“Actually, grab two! I want to put one in my purse to eat after lunch,” Alex said, walking out of the bathroom. She had on a pair of jeans, but no shirt yet, though Tobin saw that was lying on the bed.

Tobin grabbed another chocolate bar, and went to close the drawer, but stopped as a flash of familiar blue caught her eyes.

“What?” Tobin mumbled to herself, picking up the item of clothing.

Her blue turtle shorts.

“Oh, yeah,” Alex said she reached for her flowy white shirt. “I saw those in the closet before we left. I figured you forgot to pack them so I threw them in with my stuff,” her muffled voice said, before her head reappeared through the neck hole. “Whoa, why are you wearing my shorts, Tobs?” her fiancé asked, raising her eyebrow in question. “I mean, they look good on you, babe. But why are you wearing them? Also, your shirt?”

“I thought…” Tobin trailed off, holding her blue turtle shorts in one hand. She chuckled, shaking her head. “Nothing. Never mind,” she said. “Do you mind if I change?”

“I _never_ mind,” Alex smirked. “In fact, I’m usually the one asking for you to take your clothes _off_.”

Alex moved closer, standing next to Tobin and plucking the chocolate bar from her hand. The forward opened the drawer again, rummaging through it before pulling out a shirt. She handed the simple, plain black shirt to Tobin with a kiss on the cheek.

“Here you go, babe,” she said. She jumped onto the bed, sitting down and unwrapping the chocolate bar, moaning as she took a bite. “Ugh, so worth the extra running I’m gonna have to do later. Definitely eating this whole thing _before_ lunch.”

Tobin just stared at her fiancé, before looking down at the clothes in her hand, and back to Alex. 

“What?” Alex asked, mouth full of chocolate.

Tobin walked closer, kissing Alex on the forehead. “Nothing,” she said, laughing, before pulling the blouse over her head and putting the black V-neck on. She slipped off the dressy shorts, exchanging them for her blue turtle shorts. She grabbed her wallet and phone, putting them in her pockets. “Ready?” she asked, looking at Alex.

Alex hummed for a second, hand on her chin as she looked at Tobin. She squinted at her fiancé, before turning around and heading towards Ashlyn’s drawers. She opened the bottom one, picking something up and turning around. “Ah-ha!” she said, showing Tobin what she had found. Tobin grinned as Alex placed the black snapback backwards on Tobin’s head. “Now you look like my Tobin,” she said, smiling. “You’re super hot, babe.”

Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, pulling her fiancé closer and connecting their lips. Alex tasted like chocolate, and Tobin immediately opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangled together, and Tobin felt Alex moan into her mouth. They broke apart to catch their breathe, Tobin smiling as she placed a kiss on the corner of Alex’s mouth.

“What was that for?” Alex murmured, nuzzling their noses together.

“I just really love you,” Tobin said, kissing Alex once more. 

“I love you too,” Alex said, smiling. She leaned back, grabbing Tobin’s hands and lacing their fingers together. “But I also love food and I’m starving, so let’s hit it, yeah?”

Tobin laughed, giving Alex’s hand a squeeze before following her fiancé out of the room.

She smiled as Alex recounted her conversation with Kelley, arguing over exactly how much one bar of chocolate would keep Alex safe from the impending prank war. She told the story animatedly, and Tobin just grinned and nodded her head, wrapping her arm around Alex’s shoulders as the two walked down the streets of Los Angeles.

Tobin was sure there were going to be new pictures of the two of them circulating the internet within a few hours. After all, they were in LA—a place where the paparazzi always seemed to be around. 

Plus, Alex was a celebrity. And if that wasn’t enough, Alex Morgan was fashionable.

Tobin was not. 

And Tobin was perfectly fine with that, because Alex never asked Tobin to change. Alex fell in love with Tobin as she is, and the same was true for Tobin about Alex.

And as they strolled down the sidewalk, Alex sharing bites of her chocolate bar with Tobin, and Tobin happily content in her blue turtle shorts—well, Tobin is a soccer shorts, t-shirt, sandals kind of girl.

She probably always would be.

Except for May 21st, of course. That was the one day Tobin actually couldn’t wait to dress up.

(Though Tobin was certain all eyes would be on her beautiful bride, because hers certainly would be.)


End file.
